When We Were Teenagers Alex Gaskarth Love Fic
by CallItTreason
Summary: Alex comes home from a trip and his girlfriend has a surprise waiting. Rated M for sexual content. One Shot. R&R :


**A/N: My first attempt at a sex story! (aka lemons, as the cool kids say) Kinda based it loosely off a personal experience. Totally cheesy, lemme know what you think :) I never named the girl so name her whatever you so please :)  
>OH and I'm working on an update for "Hey Sing Louder Now"<br>Byebye now :) -Lauren**

I had just finished undressing when I hear the front door open. "I'm home, baby!"  
>Fuck! I mentally cursed. I wasn't expecting Alex to show up until much later, his early arrival pretty much ruining any chances of my "sexy surprise" I had waiting for him.<br>"Coming!" I called, breathless, slipping on a lacy black thong. Ugh, where's that bra...?  
>I dug through my drawers desperately searching for the black sequined push-up bra that would make the outfit perfectly. I was trying to save the one part of the date I could still pull off - the sex.<br>I loved Alex, inside and out, physically and mentally, his crazy and his ugly and quite honestly, phone calls weren't enough to satisfy the lusty fire that had been running through my veins these past two weeks.  
>Thirty seconds later and still no bra, I was about ready to settle for the plain black one; anything was better than my current nudity.<br>Alex's absence from my life these past two weeks had something to do with recording his new album. He tried to get me to come, but I have a job here at home that I can't just leave.  
>"Oh honey, I hear you up there..." he laughed tauntingly.<br>I heard the familiar sound of his weight on the staircase.  
>"Alex, hang on!" I grunted, finally locating the desired bra.<br>The steps were getting louder.  
>"I haven't seen you in two whole weeks and you tell me to-" the door opened and Alex was silent. I turned around to face him, the embarrassment causing my entire face to heat up.<br>"Oh, well, hello there." he winked and started undoing his belt.  
>"Oh, Alex! I had it all planned out!" I stomped my feet in frustration and bit down hard on my lower lip. The bra I had haphazardly thrown on was starting to fall off and I quickly readjusted the strap, meeting Alex's gaze full on for the first time.<br>He had thrown his belt to the floor and was already closing the space between us.  
>"Oh my..." I gasped softly as our lips met.<br>"Shh." Alex whispered. "I missed you." he touched my lips tenderly.  
>"I missed you t-" I started, but he placed his hand over my mouth.<br>"Don't speak. You're mine." his lips travelled to my neck as his hands moved downwards to squeeze my ass lovingly. I moaned softly and impulsively arched my back into him, earning a muffled groan from Alex's lips, which, by now were lingering along the edges of my bra.  
>"I want you..." he whispered huskily, slipping his finger inside me, slowly thrusting.<br>I moaned gently, leaning my head against the wall. Alex kissed back up my neck to my lips again. "Bed." he breathed.  
>He lead me to the edge of the bed and as the sheets touched the back of my knees I fell onto the mattress with Alex following, landing tenderly on top of me.<br>"Alex..." I whimpered. He kissed me slowly and brushed the hair from my face.  
>"You're beautiful, and you're mine, sexy girl."<br>"I'm not..." I looked downward and sighed.  
>"You are, though." he smiled and bit his lower lip. My breath caught as he inserted his finger back inside me, now moving his head down my stomach.<br>"Babe..." I groaned, subconsciously pushing my hips into him. He chuckled and removed my thong. He kissed my inner thighs, and I tensed in anticipation. He would teasingly kiss everywhere but the place I needed it.  
>"Alex!" I squealed, "Stop teasing me, seriou-"<br>He chuckled and before I knew it, he was working his tongue on me, alternating between sucking and licking.  
>What I felt wasn't bliss as they all described it, more of a gentle massaging. I repeatedly moaned his name, varying in volume - depending on the intensity.<br>I looked down at him and was faced with his eyes softly begging for my own. The eye contact sent shivers through my body and he smirked as he returned to the task at hand.  
>A few moments later, I touched his face, drawing his eyes back to mine. "Come here." I whispered. He smiled sexily and crawled up my body again.<br>I leaned in and kissed him, latching onto his bottom lip. "God..." he groaned, kissing back with the same intensity.  
>"Do you remember..." he breathed. "when we were teenagers, and we used to do this?" he stopped kissing me to look into my eyes again.<br>I chuckled and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. "I think it's starting to come back to me." I winked and he bit his lower lip again.  
>"I like it." he replied with, simply, and kissed my cheek. "Now open your legs, dammit!"<br>His sudden outburst caused me to laugh and only squeeze my legs together tighter.  
>"'Dooooooooon't do that..." he warned, smiling through his threat.<br>I merely smirked in reply as he wedged his hand between my thighs and somehow managed to separate my legs.  
>"Ha-HA!" he cried, beaming at me with his accomplishment. I stuck my tongue out at him.<br>"Apologize." he laughed. "Say your sorry for denying me my pleasure. Say it."  
>"Nope!" I popped the "P".<br>"Do it." he slipped his finger inside me and began thrusting.  
>I moaned but repressed it as he sped up.<br>"Say ittttt!" he continued.  
>"Oh fine, I'm-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. We instinctively tensed and quickly leapt off one another, searching for our clothes. I was tossing on a t-shirt when my gaze met Alex's.<br>"I remember this part too." I giggled.  
>"As teenagers?" he smiled. "Constantly almost getting caught, yet avoiding the bullet EVERY TIME!" we laughed.<br>"No," I smiled. "The feeling of being so in love with 'that guy' that all you want to do is just fuck him."  
>"Well," he grinned devilishly. "Whoevers at the door is gonna wait, for... I don't know, a VERY long time."<br>And with that, he made his way towards me again, slipping my shirt off.  
>"Oh, and baby?" he asked.<br>"Yeah?" I grinned.  
>"...I love you too."<p> 


End file.
